Mitos
by Azca Sky
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa—atau mungkin bisa—dilakukannya. Manusia membuat banyak mitos tentangnya dalam upaya sia-sia mereka untuk memahaminya. Begitu juga tentang one-shaped. A fic of Solembum, my favorite cat. -w-


**Disclaimer: Fanfiksi berdasarkan buku Inheritance Cycle dari Christopher Paolini**

**Genre: niatnya sih Mystery-Humor, but just let your heart decide -w-**

**Warning: aneh – beneran deh. Yang nggak suka kucing nggak usah baca**

**Setting: Sebelum Solembum bertemu Eragon, yang berarti dia masih hidup damai bersama Angela di Teirm**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa—atau _mungkin_ bisa—dilakukannya. Manusia membuat banyak mitos tentangnya dalam upaya sia-sia mereka untuk memahaminya. Begitu juga tentang _one-shaped._ A fic of Solembum, my favorite cat. -w-

* * *

><p><em>Kudapat melintas bumi, kudapat merajai hari<em>

_Kudapat melukis langit, kudapat buatmu berseri_

Peterpan-Topeng

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitos<strong>

_Oleh: Azca Sky_

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa—atau _mungkin_ bisa—dilakukannya. Manusia membuat banyak mitos tentangnya dalam upaya sia-sia mereka untuk memahaminya, namun dia tahu bahwa hampir semuanya tidak benar. Atau paling tidak tidak sepenuhnya benar. Turun temurun di dalam rasnya, tradisi untuk menjaga kerahasiaan telah dijaga. Dan lagipula, harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi untuk memberitahu siapapun tentang mereka.

Tapi.. bagaimana dengan mitos ras kerabatnya, _one shaped?_ Apakah itu berlaku untuk rasnya juga? Pemikiran itu membuatnya tertarik sehingga dia melecut-lecutkan ekor panjangnya.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

_Angela..._

Solembum melompat ke depan sang herbalis, bertengger dengan keseimbangan sempurna di pinggir panci yang sedang diaduk-aduk olehnya.

"Oh, tumben sekali," Angela menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk-dan-mencampur-benda-menjijikkan yang dari tadi dilakukannya, namun tidak sepenuhnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kucing jadi-jadian di depannya, "Ada apa?"

_Aku ingin tahu apa yang bangsamu—yang berkaki dua dan bertelinga bulat—ketahui tentang _one shaped_. _

"Tentang kucing? Secara umum, tidak banyak yang mereka ketahui." Angela mulai meneruskan mengaduki panci.

_Ceritakan._

"Hhh.." Angela berhenti lagi dan sekarang beralih menatap sepasang mata yang berkilau merah di depannya "Mulai tertarik akan manusia, eh, Solembum?"

Ketika tidak ada respon dari makhluk berbulu hitam di depannya, Angela mengangkat bahu dan mulai menjawab, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada panci, "Hmm.. yang paling terkenal tentang mereka adalah mitos.… Lupa sesuatu setelah tiga langkah, takut air, memiliki sembilan nyawa…—ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau menjauh dari panciku? Aku khawatir kau menjatuhkan bulu ke dalamnya." Namun saat Angela mendongak untuk mengecek keberadaannya, dia sudah menghilang. "Ohh.. terserahlah." sahutnya.

Kepala sang herbalis tiba-tiba tersentak oleh sesuatu yang baru dia sadari. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, dia menyentuh pinggir panci. "Ouch!" jerit Angela kepanasan bercampur keheranan, dan kemudian melongok ke bawah panci untuk memastikan api masih menyala. "Ohh, terserahlah."

.

.

Solembum melangkah dengan ekor terangkat menuju daerah sekitar pelabuhan, menggumamkan dengkuran aneh yang berarti dia sedang bersemangat. Setelah melewati beberapa rumah dengan atap-atap teratur, dia menemukan bayangan nyaman di dekat boks-boks ikan di sebelah kapal yang akan berangkat, dan berhenti. Mulai memikirkan mitos pertama.

_Kucing akan melupakan sesuatu setelah berjalan tiga langkah._

Dengan hati-hati, dia meletakkan telapak kaki depan-kanan dan kaki belakang-kiri di depan yang lainnya, mencoba mitos aneh tersebut.

_Satu. Dua. Tiga. Apa yang telah aku lupakan?_

Masih terpaku di tempat, dia memikirkan apa yang kira-kira dia lupakan. _Hmm, aku masih ingat siapa diriku, dimana aku berada, dan kenapa aku disini. Apa yang telah aku lupakan?_ Sedikit frustasi, dia menggerak-gerakkan misainya dan mencoba lagi.

_Satu. Dua. Tiga. Apa yang telah aku lupakan? _

Kucing jadi-jadian itu berpikir dan berpikir lagi, namun itu hanya membuatnya semakin frustasi. _Jika aku memang melupakan sesuatu, aku jelas tidak akan mengingat apa yang sudah aku lupakan karena aku memang sudah melupakannya. _Wajahnya berkerut kesal. _Bagaimana aku membuktikannya jika aku terus melupakannya?_ Akhirnya, dengan perasaan frustasi, Solembum melangkah pergi, tanpa tahu apa yang sudah dia lupakan.

Dia mencoba mitos kedua. _Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik,_ ulangnya terus menerus. Misainya terangkat ke atas, mulutnya membentuk senyum congkak—yang lebih kelihatan seperti seringai. _Kami memang lebih pintar dari mereka. _Dia melupakan rasa frustasinya, dan menyebutkan mitos kedua.

_Kucing takut air._

Sekali lagi, dia mengernyit tidak nyaman. _Mereka memang tidak sekuat kami, tapi harga diri mereka sama tingginya. Kami _tidak pernah_ takut akan apapun. Air hanya menyebalkan karena membuat bulu kami basah. _Telinganya bergerak-gerak dengan risih, terganggu. _Apa yang manusia ceritakan benar-benar menjatuhkan martabat kami._

Terlepas dari kebenciannya pada mitos, Solembum melangkah ke tepi dermaga. Sinar matahari membuat laut tampak biru-hampir-hitam, dan airnya berkilauan. Beberapa burung camar dan albatros melintas-lintas, membuat langit jadi berisik. Pelan-pelan, dia menatap bayangannya di permukaan air, menampilkan mata yang berkilauan bagai ruby. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit, dan taring-taring putih yang tajam dan menakutkan menghiasi pantulannya di air. Dia tersenyum lagi, _kami memang tidak pantas takut._

Dia memasukkan kaki kanan-depannya ke dalam air dengan cepat, sehingga orang yang lewat akan menyangkanya mencoba menerkam ikan yang melesat. _Aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali._ Dan dengan gerakan lebih pelan dia mengeluarkan kakinya, mengibas-ngibaskannya seakan menghalau benda yang menjijikkan, menyesal sudah mengotori kakinya. _Akan kubersihkan nanti._

Solembum menguap lebar-lebar. Kembali ke bayangan nyaman yang tadi dia temukan, minatnya pada mitos tentang _one shaped _mulai berkurang. _Mitos-mitos ini cuma omong kosong yang membosankan. _Dia mulai menjilati kakinya yang tadi basah. Dan sudah akan tertidur ketika teringat akan mitos ketiga.

_Kucing memiliki sembilan nyawa._

Dia mengerjapkan matanya, _ini baru menarik._ Dalam gerakan lincah dia melompat ke salah satu atap yang cukup tinggi dan bertengger di sana. _Ini dia._ Dia menerjunkan diri dari puncak. Dipandu insting yang luar biasa, tubuhnya melengkungkan diri, memosisikan keempat kakinya menghadap ke tanah, agak ditekuk agar siap menahan beban tubuhnya ketika jatuh ke tanah, dan menegakkan ekornya. Dia mendarat dengan sempurna, empat kakinya menginjak tanah dan tidak ada yang terluka, meskipun dia merasa sedikit pusing. Dia menggeleng cepat, menormalkan indra penyeimbang yang terletak di telinganya, dan mendongakkan kepala.

_Aku jatuh cukup jauh dan aku masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuktikan aku memiliki sembilan nyawa jika aku tidak mati?_ Kucing luar biasa itu mengerang. _Bahkan untuk membuktikan satu mitos sederhana saja merepotkan._

Solembum melangkah pergi dengan kesal, _paling tidak, aku bisa membuktikan bahwa manusia hanyalah pembual yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _Dia melentingkan ekornya. _Aku puas sekarang._

Kembali ke kediaman Angela, dia menjilati bulu-bulunya yang hitam legam, kontras dengan misai, taring, dan cakarnya yang putih. Kemudian dia membaringkan diri, dan sebelum menutup kelopak matanya dan jatuh tertidur, dia menarik satu kesimpulan: manusia tidak akan pernah tahu apapun tentang kami, para kucing. 

.

.

-end-

* * *

><p>AN: cerita ini dibuat saat aku sedang luar biasa bosan. Formatnya kuedit sedikit, nggak masalah, kan? ._.v

Untuk pembaca yang belum pernah tahu tentang mitos kucing, ini faktanya:

1. Kucing disebut selalu lupa karena sifat kucing yang tidak bisa ditebak. Bisa jadi, kucing tidak mau memakan makanan yang biasa disukainya tanpa alasan jelas. Kucing juga bisa tampak ramah lima menit yang lalu tapi kemudian mencakarmu di saat yang lain.

2. Kucing tidak suka bulunya basah, yang akan berpengaruh pada kelincahannya, penampilannya, suhu tubuhnya, dan kesehatannya. Jadi wajar kalau kelihatannya kucing takut air. Tapi jika diperlukan, kucing tidak akan segan masuk ke dalam air. Harimau suka berendam untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuh, dan _fishing cat_ berburu ikan di rawa-rawa.

3. Kucing hanya memiliki satu nyawa, namun karena kelincahannya, kucing masih bisa hidup di saat yang lain seharusnya mati (terjun dari lantai atas, dll), jadi dianggap memiliki banyak nyawa. Kalau kenapa sembilan, mungkin karena angka itu banyak dan penting, dan religius.

Peringatan: Dilarang membuat mitos aneh lagi tentang kami!


End file.
